


Long Distance Experiments

by Hibibun



Series: Tsukumoya Drabbles [11]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's solace in finding someone new who can understand, but the screen that separates them is something he once again finds himself despairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Really late cross post for here too but, anyway! I went into this thinking it’d be a lot sadder and it kind of is, but it ended?? actually really cute?

**“Basorexia”  
** _An overwhelming desire to kiss._

* * *

 

She’s so close, yet at the same time cruelly just out of reach.

**鯨木かさね** **：** Can you feel that?

**九十九屋真一：** No. While I can ‘see’ many things and in a way ‘sense’ others I suppose, I cannot really physically feel anything.

Kasane stops typing for a moment and while he usually has a habit of peering through her webcam during these chats, it doesn’t give any indication as to what she could be thinking. He’s much better at extrapolating such things based on the speed and accuracy people type with or what syntax they use. Even just a quick glance at what they’re looking at or had been looking at prior to entering his chatroom is sometimes enough to potentially explain their thoughts and motives.

It’s a very small window into human nature and one Shinichi doesn’t like to rely on, as in general emotions and feelings are always tricky, and simply a business he doesn’t put much stake in.

With a person like Kasane, it’s even harder. Even when he ‘cheats’ as an old and frankly irritating acquaintance used to put it, her expression hardly changes.

So he finds himself momentarily surprised—and if he’s honest—embarrassed when she leans forwards and places a gentle kiss where her webcam display would be. It’s similar to the sorts of things he’s heard about with long distance lovers and he can’t help wondering if that’s as close as an analogy as he can give for what their current state is. It’s beyond frustrating he can’t actually feel her lips nor do any of the countless things they’ve sometimes delved into while talking in his chatroom.

All he can ever do is simply watch.

**鯨木かさね** **：** Did you feel that?

The ping actually startles him as his longing and slight embarrassment over how nice the thought felt even if it wasn’t something he could ever actually have distracted him. Shinichi doesn’t know if she knew he was looking or simply guessing he was. It might have lit up come to think of it; he’d think back on it more if he wasn’t focusing on reeling back those feelings long enough to at least answer knowing he was already taking longer than expected.

He begins to type out the truth, but hesitates because there’s a self-serving notion that though she’d likely see through his lie, he may be able to request something without ever having to lower his pride enough to do so.

Really this business with becoming closer to others was mortifying.

**九十九屋真一：** Just slightly, I think. Perhaps you could try again?

It’s so painfully transparent, but the slight turn of her mouth it causes looks close enough to a smile that he’s finding it hard to regret it.


End file.
